Plan B
by NickinChicken
Summary: Will is an idiot. Will is a nightguard at a Pizzeria filled with demon robots. What's an idiot to do when they can't just be smart and stay in their office? Possibly a series of short arcs and one-shots. Content based off the game by the genius Scott Cawthon, and characters etc. belong to him, besides the resident idiot. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1 (Introductory Arc)

"_Oh my land…"_

Now, William was no stranger to weird sounds, by any means. His dog was more likely than not insane, and William was fairly certain that the various chirps and whines his canine produced would qualify as weird. This particular sound, however, was unlike anything he had ever heard.

He was almost certain that one of the giant demon robots that haunted his dreams was _whining. _It was like a robotic whale was having a squeal in the pizzeria. It was utterly surreal.

"_Eeee-eek-eeee!"_

_*Clunk*_

"…_EEEE!"_

Whichever one of them was making the racket was obviously annoyed. William checked the cameras once again. Like a madman, as always. William had learnt that particular lesson a while ago, in his tender second week. Foxy had almost caught him that time, and he had almost disappeared into the back room forever. It was a terrifying thought, but after those initial weeks his panic had died down to a strange desire to prove himself each night.

William was sure he had been hanging around his dog too long. He was wrenched from his musings by another annoyed screech, sounding from the kitchen.

"_SKREE! EEE!"_

William flinched. Gee, that was loud. Should he-

No, no, no! He should absolutely _not _go outside the office!

But Will could lose his job-

_No!_

Will decided firmly that he would stay inside. Then, the bellows from the kitchen changed.

"_Skree…"_

It was like the robot demon knew that no one was going to help them. Will knew how _that _felt. So, before he knew what he was doing, Will had quietly sidled his way out of the office and was inching his way down to the kitchen. To his surprise, in the heat of the moment the only thing he could think about was the floor. Gee, it was a mess.

Then again, Will was fairly sure that the staff of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria knew what went on here at night, and were just as eager as him to leave each day.

With that in mind, he crouched outside the door to the kitchen. He heard some muted scraping of metal on the floor, before silence. He poked his head cautiously into the room, before noticing a dark shape hunched over in the middle of the kitchen. Will peered a little closer. The chicken was definitely there, and was that the… rabbit? What on earth was the rabbit doing? He was behind the chicken robot, emitting robotic squeaks and grunts. He was holding the chicken robot about the hips and was pulling furiously.

What on earth? Will could feel his face on fire. He didn't know demon robots even _thought _about that… wait. Should he try to stop them? They might hurt themselves. Cringing, he looked up again.

Wait. The chicken robot's head was stuck… in the oven? Was the rabbit trying to pull her out? Will didn't know whether to be relieved or even _more _mystified.

"_Bzzzt…"_

_*Click, whirr*_

Suddenly, Will realized that the rabbit was staring at him.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!

Will started shaking. What would he do now? The rabbit was going to kill him!

"_W- w- wait… s- stop… I want to h- help!"_

The rabbit had let go of the struggling chicken, and had drawn himself up to his full height. Will could swear that the rabbit demon looked cynical. He was going insane… definitely.

"_How did Ch-Chica get s-stuck?"_

To his utter surprise, the rabbit stretched out its robotic arm and pointed to something on the bench. Will shakily stepped over for a closer look. It was a pizza, one of the frozen ones the cooks used. It was distended and crumbling, and it looked as though someone had tried to take a _bite _out of it. Will didn't even have to guess which one of them did that.

There were trays from the oven scattered over the floor, and Will understood, with quite a bit of reluctance, why the chicken's head was stuck in the oven. It was ridiculous. The rabbit grunted and whirred at him, moving his jaws open and shut, like he was talking. Will, as he tended to do, imagined what the robot might have been trying to say.

_Yeah, she's a loony. Can't blame her, though. You're no fun._

"_EEE!"_

Oh yeah, the chicken robot… Will inched over to the oven, keeping a nervous eye on the rabbit, which had gone back to staring at him in robotic amusement. The head was well and truly wedged in the opening of the oven. The metal was jarred against the sides of the door. Lubricant, that's what they needed.

Will looked around. What could he use? Wait, could he… eww. Will eyed the bottle of cooking oil again, and then looked at Chica's relatively filthy exterior, before deciding that the cleaning staff probably wouldn't notice anyway. So he reached over the chicken's body to the shelf, and proceeded to splatter cooking oil all over the doorway to the oven, the floor and the chicken. Will conceded that he may just have become messier than the chicken robot before him. His room was testament to that. The rabbit shifted his head from side to side, whirring. Will stared incredulously for a moment. That rabbit was more sarcastic than his boss.

Will eyed the rabbit a moment longer, before speaking up again.

"_U-um, w-w-would you please, um, pull now?"_

The rabbit assumed his awkward position again, and Will got his fingers around the chicken's head, pushing it down and sideways…

_*Crash!*_

"_Skree! EEE!"_

_*Clatter*_

Will landed on the floor rather unceremoniously, soon after the two robots. There were a series of clicks and robotic groans, follow by clanging, as the chicken and rabbit robots righted themselves and stood up.

Will puffed, and ran a hand though his hair. He was gonna get in trouble tomorrow morning…

Then he realized two things. There might not be a tomorrow morning. And that was because both the demon-robots were marching towards him!

Will let out a characteristic squeal of surprise. This was followed by a series of frightened exclamations as he pulled himself out of the kitchen and scrambled down the hallway to the office. He closed both doors and barricaded himself under the desk, trembling, before realizing that if the chicken didn't get him, Freddy probably would.

His fingers shook as he went back to checking the cameras for the remainder of the night, keeping a _very _close eye on the rabbit who was staring at him through the camera in the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2 (Introductory Arc)

On the afternoon of that day, Will groggily poked his head out from under the covers to face the sun, which had just decided that at four hours, Will had clearly had enough sleep. His dog peered at him from the end of the bed for a second, before telling him to get up also.

"_Wheeee… whine…"_

_Come on, you know that unlike you I have important stuff to do today, probably involving my tail, and maybe the lawnmower. Oh wait, you don't own one, because you can't hold down a job, you idiot! Guess I'll have to use the neighbour's instead. Now get up and feed me!_

_Okay, okay, joking. I love you, man. Just feed me._

Will loved his dog. Even by looking at his face, Will could sense that the dog (which he had never bothered to name) was pissed off at him. Despite that, the dog wasn't going to leave him, and that brought Will some of the only security he knew in his life at present.

As Will made breakfast (tinned tomato soup and week-old Chinese takeout), he reflected on what had happened the night before. He wasn't even sure it _had _happened. Will was stark-raving mad to begin with (he didn't just hear voices in his head- he _made _voices), but the chicken robot got stuck in an _oven_, and Will was pretty sure that was an impossible feat for the robotic mascot. Not to mention, the robotic rabbit was not only smarter than him, but he was a sarcastic little bugger too. Pretty sure that was impossible. Weren't they meant to be childrens' entertainers?

So many questions, so many opportunities to tell himself that he was mad. He scarfed down the remainder of his honey chicken, and sighed before shambling into his room to find his work pants, buried under layers of doubt and pizza boxes.

When Will hauled his butt to work that night, he noticed that no one had managed to do _anything _about the oil stains that were developing nicely on the cabinet. Heck, he wouldn't even put it past the kitchen staff of the pizza joint to have actually _served _the pizza that the demon chicken took a chomp out of the night before. Will gagged, thinking about the state of the pizza-munching robotic bird.

Twelve in the morning, exactly. Will always hated seeing that, the time on the little flip-up monitor he had, reminding him that the robot demons had decided to wake up and kill him. For a while, Bonnie wandered about, messing around in the East Hall and taking demonic selfies in the Backstage Area. After his third round of making it clear to Will that he was a very sexy rabbit, the robot decided to head down to the office.

And he didn't leave. Will furiously checked the door lights, again and again, but the rabbit _refused _to move from his door. He could hear the robot whirring and clicking lowly outside. The chicken soon flanked him, and when Will flicked on the lights tearfully, she snapped her jaws open and shut, showing him dozens of her nice little teeth. Will squealed and leant back into his chair, drawing his knees up to his chest. They had _never _done this. What did Will do? Were they mad? Did the chicken want to slap him for splattering oil all over her face?

Will cried. He cried for his dog, and for the missed opportunity to slap his boss across his smug face when he inevitably got kicked out. Will cried because nobody was coming to save him, and Will cried because probably no one would have cared anyway. He unabashedly sobbed until the lights went out, before falling quiet as the ursine ringleader of the horror show played that stupid tune one last time.

Everything went dark and quiet, and poor old Will heard metallic shuffling towards him. He was dead, he was dead, he was dead and he couldn't even believe it…

"_Eeeeee-ehhh…ehhh…"_

What?

"_Eeeee!"_

The bear had put his filthy plastic arms around Will and had lifted him right out of the chair.

Freddy was hugging him.

Will was mystified, for probably the hundredth time that day.

They stayed like that for about five minutes. Being hugged (crushed) by a demonic teddy bear was something that Will, not even in his semi-insane state, could ever had expected. He kinda wondered _why _Freddy was hugging him. Was the bear a cuddlepot? Did he want to mess with Will? Did ol' Freddy slip over in the oil slick in the kitchen and bump his head? But then again, Will decided not to look a gift chicken in the giant, toothed maw.

After a while, the rabbit and chicken decided to join Freddy. To be honest, the looks on their surprisingly expressive robotic faces were just as surprised as Will's. The rabbit whirred and raised the pitch at the end of a series of beeps, almost like the demon robot was asking the bear a question.

"_Eeee… eh."_

And with that, Freddy dropped Will back into his chair rather abruptly. The robotic bear took a couple steps, before bending at the waist, to eye level with Will. Will just stared. It was kinda bizzare… almost like the bear was trying to talk to a _child_. Freddy opened his mouth rather wide, so that poor Will could see _both _sets of Freddy's lovely teeth.

"_W-w-welcome to Fred-d-dy F-Fazbear's P-Pizzeria, little one! I'm F-Freddy Faz-zbear! Are you having f-fun, child?"_

Will stared for a good long minute at the demon robot, who evidently thought he was a small child. The rabbit stared too. The chicken seemed to mull it over for a bit, before motioning with a grubby finger to her mouth.

_Well, you don't want him to bite you, now do you? Just go with it, or I'll stick your head in the oven on full blast…_

"_Y-yes, sir."_

_\_Freddy liked the sound of that, it seemed. He let out a robotic laugh that might have passed for jolly if it weren't so mangled by the gears whirring in his head.

"_W-wonderful, little one. Enjoy the pizza, and don't forget to have f-fun!"_

And with that, the giant demon bear clanked out of the office and down the hallway, clearly satisfied with his rounds of 'visiting' the 'children' in the Pizzeria. The chicken stared at the bear as he disappeared down the hall, quietly clicking, almost sadly. The rabbit stared at Will, whirring. He walked up to him and put a huge metal paw on Will's head, moving his jaw up and down. The whirring intensified, and the chicken soon joined in.

Will crossed his arms, despite the complete shock of what had just happened, his confusion, and the fact that they were both demon robots.

HE WAS NOT A SHORTY! HE WAS A _FULL _5 FOOT TALL!

And no one, not even the huge, demonic robot bunny, could convince Will otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3 (Introductory Arc)

Will dragged himself into work the next night with a splitting headache and bruised ribs, courtesy of a certain cuddly animatronic. Will wasn't quite sure what was worse- the fact that it might _not _have happened (and he was madder than he thought), or that it _might_ have happened (and the whole place was a nightmarish madhouse).

Old Will stared rather pointedly at the robots as he walked past them into the dank old hallway, decorated with strangely demented pictures drawn by adoring fans over the years. Come to think of it, it might have been decades by now. For about the millionth time, Will wondered exactly _why _the robots acted like demonic entities. Sure there was the head-chomping incident the poor old guy on the phone had rambled about (before he was presumably 'suited' by Freddy), but that didn't explain why they did everything else, like random cuddling, 'eating' frozen pizzas, and the sarcastic bunny's selfie obsession.

How did _that _happen? Will didn't know why the robots tried to kill him, or why they acted like they did. Were they just bored? Because Will knew that _he _did strange things when he was bored. Like that one time Will had let his mind get away from him in middle school, and he had plastered the math teacher's car with the one-ply toilet paper from the school bathrooms. It had made him laugh like an idiot, at least until he was brought to justice and was made to clean the teacher's car with a spatula and half a tub of heavy-duty truck wash.

Will really did like to wander off into his own thoughts, it seemed, because when he came to, it was twelve in the morning, and the chicken was busy making her merry, slack-jawed way down to his office. He stared at the demon avian for a while on the monitor. It was almost as though she was trying to grin at him the only way she knew how, by opening her jaws as wide as physically possible. Will was having none of that by the time the chicken had reached the office, and promptly slammed the door on her. He gazed at the chicken robot for a minute through the safety of the glass. She was whirring softly in robotic disapproval, face pressed to the surface of the glass.

_Ya know buddy, that's really rude, especially after we decided not to brutally murder you last night! You could've at least said hi, you meanie-beanie!_

Will shook himself as the demon chicken wandered off again. There was _no_ way he was letting those robots into his office again... He would duct-tape the doors shut. He would _not _be lenient this time, Will resolved. He was going to-

_*Crash!*_

Oh no. The noise had come from down the hall. Did the bear fall down the steps again? Who fell over a table? Maybe he should go and check…

_NO! No he shouldn't! Hadn't last time told him anything?_

_*Clatter, BANG!*_

_No no no no no…_

_*CRASH*_

"_SKREEEEEE!"_

Oh no.

Will shuffled down the hallway cautiously, keeping a close eye out for the rabbit. But the rabbit demon wasn't there. No, the rabbit was down in the Dining Hall, staring blankly at a gaping, freshly made hole in the wall of the Pizzeria. Thanking the heavenly beings that were responsible for the hellhole that it didn't lead outside, Will peered inside, to the Backstage Area. And there was Foxy, humming and occasionally letting out a metallic screech as he swayed from side to side in rhythm with a sea shanty, dangerously close to the variety of live wires and splintered beams that he had exposed in his feverish pirate jig.

Will nearly fainted from shock and lack of oxygen, courtesy of his increasingly failing attempts to keep his laughter under wraps. The rabbit offered his help by sending Will a withering death glare, as far as his robotic face could manage.

The pair snapped out of their exchange to see Foxy let off some impressive sparks as he waved his hook very close to the wires that had once been connected to the light. The rabbit squeaked, and clank hurriedly forward to try to pull Foxy out of the room. Foxy didn't budge, instead whirring at the rabbit robot briefly before returning to his dance. The look on the rabbit's face said it all- Foxy was not only stronger than him, but the rabbit was clearly not the type for dancing.

Whilst Will was busy fending off fits of giggles, he tried to think. The fox was stronger than both of them, so they would have to get him out using the more conventional method- bribery. First, Will decided to coax the demon fox out with food. He snuck back down the hallway and rummaged in his bag for a moment, before producing a half-eaten chocolate nut bar (a hundred percent more nutty after midnight, guaranteed) and bore it back proudly to an incredulous bunny robot. Will inched forward, chocolate in hand, shaking it out towards the pirate fox.

Foxy stared for a moment. He liked chocolate. He liked the thought of eating chocolate, really. But the matey before him was a dumbass if he thought that the captain was going to give up his dance when the fox captain couldn't eat. Maybe the matey was better at using his feet than his brain. He pulled the matey (who looked a bit sea sick, to be honest) forward, threw an arm around him and began to dance again.

Will (the little matey), on the other hand, was mortified not only because of the fox robot's hook poking holes in his shoulder, but also because he was just about as much of a dancer as his hysterical robotic 'friend'. He wormed his way out from under the pirate's arm and stumbled back, panting.

The rabbit, still whirring quite loudly, turned to Will, doing a little stamp of his feet. That gave Will an idea…

That was not what the bunny was thinking.

Neither Will nor the murderous rabbit thought they would be dancing like idiots, trying to lure a pirate fox out of his disco room. Will hopped from side to side, and spun around in a little circle, as the pirate fox gleefully danced beside the two cranky 'mateys', all the way back to his cove. The rabbit stamped a foot up and down, wiggling his ears as he coaxed the pirate back to his stage for a rest from all his dancing.

As soon as the pirate was snoring quiet metallic snores from his cove, the rabbit and the very embarrassed security guard slipped back out to stare in dismay at the remains of the wall, and reflect on their new identity as pirate dancers. Exhausted, they sat down on the show stage beside a happily rehearsing Freddy, and Will fell asleep on the rabbit's fuzzy robotic shoulder.

Bonnie didn't mind, if he was honest with himself. He considered himself the brains of the strange little relationship they had formed, but it was a relationship nonetheless, and quite possibly the annoying little being beside him was the first dancing partner he'd had since '87.


	4. Chapter 4 (Introductory Arc)

**A.N.: Um, thanks for all the views and support. I'm actually a little nervous that I might let you down, but I always try to do my darndest. Anyway, I know it's a little mushy at the moment, but I promise I'm thinking of more ways to make Will uncomfortable. This is the end of the introductory arc, and I hope I can see you guys again soon! Have a safe, happy holiday, everyone! Thanks, NickinChicken.**

Will was miserable. Certainly it wasn't the first time Will had been miserable in his life (especially in the hell-hole of a Pizzeria he worked in), but there was something about being screamed at that really got to him. Will dragged his eyes off the floor for a minute to eye his boss, who was turning a rather becoming shade of purple. The froth around his mouth wasn't quite as pretty.

"_Are you even listening? I got here this morning to find you passed out on the bunny, for a start! Not to mention right next to you, there was a giant bloody hole in the wall! A giant bloody hole! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

Will said nothing. He just stared rather sullenly at a lone fly crawling its way around the greasy, dirt-coloured carpet. This situation kinda reminded him of the last job he had, as a worker down at the local supermarket. Except that time it had been for attempting to stack the jars of honey in the shape of Bumblebee the Transformer. It _wasn't _his fault that they were the right colour and shape, and he had done pretty well, to be honest. That was beside the point, though.

The boss was furious. Well, he really did _know _that Foxy was responsible for the mess, but he just couldn't pay for it. And the guard was a complete idiot, so he was the candidate. Seriously though, as the boss glared at his employee with steam pouring out his nostrils, he wondered why the guy wasn't dead. His security guard was currently staring intently at his thumb, moving the digit in circles. He smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in a month, and the boss would bet money that the shirt he was wearing had been on his back for the same amount of time. The boy in front of him was a talking piece of junk.

With that, the boss grabbed Will's hand and dragged him out into the dining hall, where a couple of children were attempting to moonwalk to the band's renditions of popular eighties songs. One child was busy drawing crayon pictures of the band on the tables, complete with insulting labels and a picture of the chicken doing a fart. They were actually pretty good, and Will smirked at the chicken demon as he was pulled past her.

"_Listen, goddamnit! Are you bloody deaf? Look at the wall! Look at my beautiful wall, you bloody idiot! I will sue the pants off you! You're fired, and good riddance, you piece of crap!"_

Will stared, along with everybody else in the Pizzeria. Wow, fired from possibly the lowest job in existence. Will was smart. Will was actually kind of upset. He stared glumly at the floor as the boss puffed angrily and made to stalk back into his office. As much as he was still terrified of the robotic demons, they were the only company he had besides his dog. And despite the fact that they were extremely dangerous, completely insane and were scientifically impossible, Will liked them. The bear had _cuddled _him (even though he broke at least three ribs), Will had a huge amount of fun with the pirate, the chicken was endearingly crazy, and the rabbit danced with him, teased him and let him fall asleep on his shoulder. It was madness even for Will, but Will didn't want to leave his… well, he wasn't _sure _if they were friends, but he sure wished they were.

Chica surveyed the scene from her spot on the stage, as the boss continued to breathe down the strange little guy's neck. Chica didn't like the boss. He always spat all over Chica's face while she was getting yelled at for getting snacks. No, she didn't like him. The little person wasn't having much fun, either. Although he was a little bit rude, he _did _get her head out of the oven. So, she shambled off the stage to go tell off the boss man for spitting.

Will saw the chicken move out of the corner of his eye and froze. They- they couldn't move during the day, could they? She stomped down the stairs and came to a stop behind the boss man, clicking. The boss didn't hear of course.

"_You're a failure! You can't even look after four robots, you idiot!"_

_*Click, whirr*_

"_SKREEEEE! EEEE!"_

The boss froze, and wheeled around to face the giant robot chicken who was currently clicking angrily at him.

"_Ahh! Who the hell let the bloody chicken off the bloody stage? I'm surrounded by dumbasses…"_

Bonnie didn't like the sound of that very much. Chica was insane, but that wasn't a reason to insult her, or his annoying little man either. He stomped on down and took a grip on the boss man's arm. A couple of the kids snickered at the sight of the big man getting scared by a giant bunny, as they were dragged off by their frightened mothers and fathers.

"_Let go of me! Stupid bloody robots…"_

Bonnie screeched in his face, and the boss man squealed, falling silent. Bonnie tightened his grip, and Will could have sworn he heard a couple bones break, judging by the boss man's face. The rabbit looked to Will, who grinned.

"_Say, boss man, Bonnie looks mighty pissed off, doesn't he? How's about you lay off me a little, huh?"_

"_Go to hell! You're fire- fir- ARGH!"_

Bonnie twisted the arm again.

"_What are the chances that he can crush your pretty little arms, huh? I'm waiting, or do you wanna make a bet, sir?"_

"_No, no! Ahh! Alright, alright! J- just forget about it! Get the robot off me!"_

Will nodded to Bonnie, who was whirring lowly and moving his jaw up and down. The boss clutched his arm, glaring darkly at the grinning night guard.

"_This isn't over. By the way, you piece of crap, you're on cleaning duty."_

Will sighed happily as the boss stalked off, presumably to call an ambulance. Chica attempted to grin at him again, and Will sent her a smile, which seemed to make her happy. He went off to fetch a bucket, the vacuum cleaner and if he could find it, probably some composure.

He was still a little giddy as he scrubbed crayon artwork and profanity off the tables, looking up at the robots that were currently singing a song about the joys of pizza and pestering one's parents. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to tell his dog all about his insane murderous animatronic _friends _when he got home that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Thanks for the support, once again! Um, in this chapter, it gets a little crazy. **_***cough-liketheotherchaptersweren'tbadenough-cough* **_**Sorry, bad cough. Um, I don't **_**think**_** I regret it, but I probably will. This is what happens when I get minor writer's block, you know? Heh, heh… oh. Anyway, thanks, NickinChicken.**

Will couldn't sleep.

Well, that wasn't strictly true. Will couldn't quite tell if he was asleep or awake. He didn't remember the exact moment he had fallen asleep, only that he had been quite intent on chasing out a curious budgie that had managed to find its way into his house. His neighbor next door to him seemed to like budgies very much, and this was getting to be a very common occurrence (much to his chagrin). It would seem that he had been chasing it, and at some point had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he was probably asleep, and it wasn't much fun.

Will didn't often have dreams, which was probably a blessing in disguise. This was because most of his dreams involved the four robotic demons that wandered about his workplace at night. Will silently cursed the giant rabbit. Will didn't know why he liked to take out his eyes so much. He supposed it was just a demon kind of thing. The chicken robot wasn't so bad, though. She just looked hungry most of the time, and Will could sympathize with that.

Unfortunately, it very much looked like Will was having a dream. Not a good one, either. He was currently trapped in one of those airport luggage belts, running in an endless circle, endlessly getting whacked in the face by the strips of plastic hanging over the doors. Foxy was hot on his heels, brandishing his very pointy hook and laughing like a maniac at the top of his robotic lungs. The worst thing, however, was the endlessly terrifying soundtrack, supplemented by generous replays of _Sandstorm, Axel F _and _Running in the 90's._ Will wanted so desperately to slap himself, but he couldn't. He was too busy flailing his arms and imitating the Annoying Thing.

"_Sping, ding, ding ding dooooong!"_

_*Loud whirring*_

"_Ahh!"_

Foxy snagged his collar and pulled him back, yelling something about an unfinished pirate jig, as all the colours melded together and the electronic music faded away…

Will was suddenly standing in the security office in the Pizzeria, holding a baseball bat in one hand, and half a sandwich in the other. Lettuce and baked beans, it looked like. Will stared at the unusual snack for a second, before placing it on the desk. He could hear Freddy laughing in the distance. It was funny, he used to think it was the creepiest thing on earth, but now he knew that Freddy was just laughing at his own jokes. If Will was honest with himself, he quite enjoyed the one about Chica crossing the road. The chicken robot was going to knock him over the head if she ever saw him giggling about it, though, and Will was pretty sure he might die of brain damage if she did that.

Will wondered what he was _doing _there, though. Bonnie and Chica weren't trying to pester him at the moment. The rabbit was trying to convince the chicken robot not to try playing his guitar it seemed, as Will peered at the backstage camera.

"_Will, Will…"_

Who was that?

"_Will, It's Me."_

No oh no oh no oh no…

"_You dumbass! It's me! Your dog!"_

Will stared. So it was. His scruffy dog glared up at him, annoyance written on his dirty little muzzle.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Um, uh… I don't really know?"_

"_Argh! Look at me!"_

Will looked again, to see him dressed in a small top hat, and covered in gold glitter.

"_Your dreams are really stupid, you know? Kinda like you. I'm here to give you a message. Check the pink food. And don't eat it, you dumbass!"_

With that, his dog had disappeared, in a manner disturbingly similar to a certain hallucination that liked to jump in his face from time to time. Check the pink food, huh? Will looked up. The cupcake?

Before he could look at it more closely, though, Foxy came squealing through the door, with the other half of the sandwich speared onto his hook, and a half-empty bottle of rum clutched in his other. Will groaned as he fell hard into the darkness, with _Pirates of the Caribbean _songs ringing in his ears.

Will woke up with a start, sprawled out on his living room floor. The budgie regarded him for a moment, tweeting in what was probably disapproval. He groaned.

Will puzzled over the Golden Doggy's cryptic message as he stumbled into the Pizzeria that night. The animatronic demons were still hanging about on the stage, and he went over to say hi. Will waved to Freddy, who wiggled his ears at him, and Chica got a smile, to which she nearly unhinged her jaw in return. Bonnie clicked briefly, before stamping his foot and whirring.

_Ahoy there, jolly matey! Pfft. Real smooth moves yesterday, heh._

Will blushed, and was glad for once that the only bright lights were in the office. Speaking of which, Will waved again and headed down to the 'fortress' as he had dubbed it by now. He slipped inside, and plucked the cupcake off the shelf. He studied it closely. A creepy little thing, he decided. It kinda matched the one Chica had, except it was much, much cleaner than hers. Wait, what was _that_?

Will peered closer. There was a small hatch underneath the cupcake. He prodded at it, and jumped back in surprise as it popped open. Will cautiously looked inside, to find a small key, and a note.

_If you find this, check the kitchen. There's a reason the cameras are off. Oh, by the way, what on earth are you doing there, idiot? Don't you know, the robots are evil. Send my love and a swift kick in the crotch to our dear boss. I'm off now, probably to quit and cry in a dark room for a couple years. You should probably consider joining me._

Will was the first to admit, that was probably pretty smart.

He was curious now, and quickly trotted off to the kitchen, much to the confusion of Chica, who followed closely behind him. After searching in the dark kitchen for a little while, he eventually found a small, locked cabinet in the corner. He gingerly fit the key in the lock, and opened the door, revealing a surprisingly large space before them. Will squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the dark shapes in the closet.

They were spare costumes. Human-friendly, limp costumes. He was close to tears as he reached in and plucked one out, asking the god of pizza _why on earth _he had not been commissioned one.

That's when he noticed it, and the tears started flowing freely as he hiccupped uncontrollably. No wonder they didn't bother asking if any of the guards wanted one.

Each and every costume in that damned closet had been vandalized, so that every single suit in the closet was now adorned with doodles of a violently twerking Freddy.

Will had no doubt that a rather confused Freddy would have attempted to wear one, if he had not quickly taken them outside and burned them quietly, with tears gushing down his poor face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your continued support! Um, I'm going to be away for a couple weeks, but I promise I'll be working on ideas. :) Um, have a safe holidays! Also, uh, Bonnie likes drawing (or scribbling, rather) because of the sound it makes. It's kinda like us having favourite sounds, i.e. tapping, car sounds etc. Anyway, thanks, NickinChicken.**

Bonnie was very, very pissed off. Usually Bonnie _was _mildly pissed off, but it was different today. He was absolutely fuming. He stamped down the East Hall, past a concerned pirate fox, and shut himself into his closet. Bonnie slumped, as best as a robotic bunny could, against the door and let out a _very _loud, annoyed screech. Will's frantic cursing rang throughout the restaurant as Bonnie stamped his feet in anger, much like a small child.

Now, why was Bonnie so very upset? Nobody really knew what was upsetting him, but Freddy had an inkling that Bonnie's notebook might have had something to do with it. Now, ol' Fredbear had never seen Bonnie's notebook up close, but Freddy did know that his bunny buddy had found it one night back in '91.

Bonnie's notebook, strictly speaking, wasn't a notebook. It was actually an old janitor's checklist he had found in the Supply Closet one night, as he was trying to catch a break from the cameras. What he had found on the paper, and the sound the pen made as it scribbled along the surface, had fascinated him. Bonnie was very sensitive to noise. More than anything, that crappy fan in the office pissed him off, and he would always be first off the mark to try and get to it.

The fan. Bonnie _hated_ the fan. The fan was Bonnie's sworn nemesis.

_*Click-click-click!*_

_Please, come out Bonnie! Don't scream! Bonnie!_

"_SKREE!"_

_*Crash!*_

Foxy sighed. His matey, Bonnie, was upset again. After the bunny rabbit had shot off down the hall in a gale, the old captain had decided to go take a peek at the Backstage Area. There on the table sat the sorry remains of Bonnie's drawing kit. The matey had been using the old thing since he'd found the treasure a few years ago, and it had finally succumbed to the rabbit's heavy handywork and various stab wounds. It was nothing but shreds of abused pulp now.

Will had now joined the confused party, currently clicking in a soft, cajoling tone. Their efforts were punctuated by the frustrated screams of the robotic rabbit from inside the janitor's closet (which evidently wasn't used very much, as Will kicked a ball of paper to the side).

He turned to the giant bear, who was staring at the door in robotic dismay.

"_Uh, w- what h-happened, Freddy?"_

Freddy turned his head to Will, clicking and humming. He adjusted his robotic arm so that it was pointing at a pen Will had in his pocket. Will stared at him for a moment, before nodding his head.

"_Okie dokie. So, Bonnie's upset because he's missing a bowtie?"_

Freddy groaned, and moved his hand so it touched the guard's shirt pocket.

"_Oh. Bonnie wants to be a security guard, right! It's like a midlife crisis thing! Don't worry Bonnie, I'm having one of those too! Try ice-cream!" _Will smiled, until he remembered they were robots, that couldn't eat.

"_SKREEEEE!" _

Freddy let out a robotic huff, grabbing Will's shirt and tapping the pen. Freddy was a patient bear, but even he could see that Will was a little dull. Will was shocked, and then looked at the pen. He grinned nervously at the ticked-off bear.

"_Um, d-does Bonnie want t-to draw?"_

Freddy sighed and let go of Will, who could have sworn he would have wet himself if he had gotten it wrong again. He sighed in relief. Will puzzled for a moment. Where in the Pizzeria was Will going to find paper for Bonnie to doodle on? He might once have questioned the sanity of himself and his quest for writing material, but Bonnie's screaming from inside the closet convinced him otherwise.

Will thought again. Bonnie was probably too strong to draw on napkins. Maybe there was something in the boss' office, though… Was he allowed in there?

"_EEEEEEE!"_

Buckets were clearly being kicked in there, in the literal sense. Will was pretty sure that sooner or later buckets would be kicked metaphorically if he didn't find writing material for the demon rabbit soon. Will cautiously made his way through the dining hall, to a small room wedged between the Show Stage and the Backstage Area. He could remember the last time he was in there like it was yesterday. Actually, it had been yesterday.

_*Flashback noises*_

"_Will," the boss sighed, "How many bloody times do I have to tell you, EMPLOYEES DON'T GET FREE PIZZA! What kind of business do you think I run?!"_

_Will smiled. "But you have to admit, sir, imagine how much money you'd make off the 'Chocolate-Covered-Bacon-Deluxe Triple-Decker Pizza'! Kids would love it! We could even go halfsies in the profits!"_

"_NO NO NO NO NO! That's disgusting! Get out! Get out!"_

_Will left, and the boss man put his head in his hands. It wasn't so much the idiot guard that upset him._

_It was the fact that he had enjoyed the pizza so much that he had fished a couple slices out of the bin, just to taste the chocolate-covered-bacon goodness._

_*Flashforward noise*_

Will crept as stealthily as he could into the office, and over to the printer to fetch the paper. Well, it would have been stealthy, except he had knocked over a rubbish bin, two phones and a well-placed vase on his way over.

He fetched some sheets of what looked like spare paper from the tray, before stumbling his way out again. Will approached the closet cautiously, as the other robots stood back. The robotic screams had stopped by now, and a low, broken humming now came from under the door. Will cocked his head to the side. It was almost as though the giant demon bunny was… _crying. _

"_B-Bonnie? I-… I brought you some paper. D-do you wanna draw?"_

The door clicked softly open, and Bonnie's huge purple head poked out from behind it. He looked kinda small now, like a child who was upset. Will waved the paper gently, as Bonnie's eyes followed it.

"_Come on."_

Will set himself down on the Show Stage, Bonnie shuffling behind him shyly, if the rabbit could have been seen as shy. Will set the paper in front of him and Bonnie snatched a sheet up, beginning to scribble. After a couple minutes, Bonnie pushed the paper over to him.

It was a picture of two stick figures. One was wearing an oversized hat, and one had been drawn with arms sticking out of its head. Will smiled, and patted the robot's huge hand, before tucking the picture of Bonnie and himself into his pocket.

The next morning, the Pizzeria was woken up abruptly by the screams of the boss in his office.

"_Where's my recipe for chocolate-covered-bacon?!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Hi everyone! I'm back! Man, this took a little while to nut out, but I hope it's okay. Um, I think I might start a little arc next chapter. It'll be fluffy, hopefully! Thanks, NickinChicken.**

Will was staring at the wall. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't his favourite activity, but then again it wasn't the worst either. He found himself playing connect-the-dots with the smudges on his bedroom wall as he contemplated the true nature of the problem he was facing. And what a problem it was.

Will stared in dismay at his floor. There was no chance to soften the blow- his room was a complete mess. Hills and valleys of assorted socks, undies and shirts landscaped his carpet, and skyscrapers of cereal bowls and takeout containers littered his desk. Will sighed. How long had it been since he had cleaned his room last? He fuzzily remembered his disgust at finding a dust bunny civilization under his bed a couple months ago… He always knew the little buggers were planning something evil.

Will sighed again, as he gazed at the door. Well, he decided, he would rather buy another fan to put in his office than be smart and actually clean his room. Will decided to do what any sane person in his situation would do. He would clean his office instead, because _anything _was easier than trying to bulldoze half a tonne of acquired rubbish out his bedroom door.

Maybe he should have thought twice about that. Because as much as Will liked making new friends, spiders weren't very good pals. They didn't have a great deal of respect for Will's personal space, and they had a nasty habit of trying to eat him. They were kinda like Freddy, except he didn't have eight eyes, and at least _tried _to resist the urge to gnaw on poor Will. Yep. Spiders weren't much fun at all, Will decided as he brushed half-a-dozen of them off his shoulder.

Suddenly, he heard a heavy, metallic shuffling from behind his spot, crouched under his desk.

_*Clunk, clunk*_

"_Eeee EE eeee…"_

"_Oh! H-hi Bonnie."_

Will still got a little nervous around the robots. Well, no matter how much fun he had, or how insane the fuzzy demons were, they were still absolutely massive, and creepy as hell. Will honestly didn't know why there were teeth on them. Why did they put teeth on Chica? And why were Foxy's teeth so pointy? The designers thought it must have been a great idea to make them more realistic, but no, it made the Fazbear gang look like badly-made horror movie villains. Will just couldn't see how that helped anyone, but then again, he wasn't exactly a model.

No, the word that most accurately described Will would have been 'floppy'. Will was floppy, from his infuriatingly _floppy _hair to his _floppy _posture (which made him even shorter), right down to his rather floppy, worn-out sneakers. Not that Will minded, to be honest. Will placed second in his summer gymnastics club tournament. Will didn't have a lick of common sense, but oh boy, could he tumble.

"_Click… clickclickclick."_

"_Wha- oh. Sorry Bonnie. Did you know I can do gymnastics?"_

Bonnie regarded Will for a long moment. He had no doubt that Will could do gymnastics, and Bonnie also had no doubt that Will had probably tumbled across the floor mats one too many times. He sighed to himself. Where was Chica, anyway? He turned back to Will, who was currently staring at spiders.

"_Click, click!"_

_What are you doing, anyway?_

"_Oh, um, I just thought it would be a good idea to clean the office. It's easier than cleaning my room, to be honest."_

Bonnie swiveled his head from side to side, squeaking and grunting. Will had been around the giant rabbit long enough to know robotic disapproval when he saw it.

"_Nah… I mean, like, my room's really, really bad."_

Bonnie continued to squeak at him. Will decided, partly on account of Bonnie's glaring disdain, and partly because the spiders were getting _really _friendly, that he would venture into the supply closet to fetch a broom. Will turned to Bonnie and huffed.

"_Come on, it wasn't my fault! I know exactly where all my clothes are, and those takeout containers just appeared out of nowhere. I'm serious!"_

"_Click-whirr-click."_

"_Don't laugh! I'm not j-joking! They did! They're in cahoots with the dust bunnies!"_

With that, Will stomped out of the office, dejected, and made his merry way to the supply closet. He pulled the door open to reveal…

Water. Freezing cold water was being dumped on his head, drenching him from his floppy head to his floppy sneakers. It got up his nose and into his pants as Will squealed and tried very hard not to pee himself. He looked up, shocked, as a red bucket landed on his head. As Will shook the bucket off his head and shivered, he turned around to see Bonnie and Chica squealing in robotic delight.

Will _knew _that nothing good ever came of cleaning things. He shook his hair again, and sighed at the snickering farmyard demons. To add insult to injury, three spiders scuttled over to the edge of the cleaning shelves as Will tried desperately to pour water out of his shoes. They gawked at him as he wrung out his hat, the hysterical whirring of certain robotic entertainers ringing out into the hall.

Will rather sullenly stared at the two robots, which were finally beginning to calm down a little, puffing and squeaking. Then he got a strange idea. Were… were robots ticklish? He meant, he _knew _that they didn't have nerves, but these were robot demons he was talking about. And Will was generally an amiable fellow, but this required payback. He began to grin.

Bonnie had finally stopped squeaking and grunting furiously, and was now whirring quietly, in a robotic snicker. His little annoying being, still standing in the supply closet in his sodden clothes, had gone quiet. Bonnie sensed something suddenly. Something… _dangerous. _He took another peek at Will. A deranged grin had spread across his face, and his pupils had dilated slightly. They were fixed on him, and Chica (who was still squeaking).

Both robots turned to look at Will, who took a small step forward, starting to chuckle softly. Bonnie shuffled backwards slowly.

"_BWAAAHHA HAHAHA!"_

"_SKREEEE!"_

Bonnie thumped his merry, terrified way down the West Hall as Chica began to screech in distress.

"_EEEEEEE!"_

Chica did _not _like being poked about on the belly, especially not by crazy security guards, she thought as Will trapped her in the supply closet. It sent little itchy shivers around her endoskeleton, and something welled up in her gullet.

"_SQUEEEEL!"_

Chica had never squealed before. Will looked down at her in shock for a minute, before shrugging, smirking evilly and scratching his fingers on the demon chicken's belly again.

Bonnie heard the commotion from his spot under the sink in the kitchen. He wouldn't have gone out there if you had a signed guitar from AC/DC waiting for him.

He _hated _tickles, and karma for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8 (Will Meets a Princess)

**A.N.: Hi everyone! This is something I've been planning for a bit, so I'm a little nervous posting it. I hope you all like it! This **_**particular**_** arc is titled, **_**'Will Meets a Princess'**_**. You'll see why ;) Um, I've been a little down and out about this, but I'm still going to try my hardest for you, since you've been so lovely! Special thanks as always to **_**DarkDragon360, **_**a star reviewer who never fails to make me smile with their lovely reviews. Thank you, and try to enjoy! Thanks, NickinChicken.**

Will was mystified. Although Will was often mystified, that was mainly his fault. He spent more time trying to figure out how the hell people balanced spoons on the end of their noses than figuring out what he was doing with his life. That was probably a good thing, because if Will took the time to take stock of his current situation in life, he would have probably tried to get himself to a hospital. But it was much more fun to hang out with giant murderous farmyard demons than hanging out with people that probably didn't care that much for him.

Whoever had done _this, _though, obviously didn't care much for the kitchen. Will stared at the mess before him in shock. Half-a-dozen cartons of eggs had been pulled out of the fridge and scattered on the floor, leaving a trail of eggshell and yolk spattered about the kitchen like sticky little footprints. A half-melted tub of margarine lay next to a carton of spilled milk, dripping lazily into a rather large, sticky puddle on the floor. But what really got him was the flour.

Flour was quite literally everywhere. The great fairy godmother of self-raising flour had visited the pizzeria and had gone to town. She waved her magic wand and shot flour at the walls and floor like the greatest paintball player on earth was on a rampage. Will was all for being messy, but this was ridiculous. Normally Will didn't have to worry _too_ much about his job (the boss man knew that no-one else was stupid enough to do the job) but he couldn't just leave it like this.

On that thought, he turned to another question- who _had _done this? When Will had heard the commotion, he had been busy with being mad at Chica, whom had kept on squeaking and whirring at his attempts to pass ten of the little pipes on his 'secret' copy of Flappy Bird. Freddy and Foxy had been rather busy themselves, with the pirate attempting to teach the lovable ursine mascot to 'swordfight' with one of Freddy's spare arms. Unfortunately for Foxy, Freddy decided that there wasn't really a difference between the real arm and the spare one, and had proceeded to get into a robotic slap-fest with the irate fox. Will didn't know _where _Bonnie had been, but he normally trashed the supply closet when he was upset, so he assumed that Bonnie wasn't really a suspect.

So, who _had_ done it? Were they still here? Will didn't know _what _kind of robber would have wanted to trash the kitchen of a fading kid's pizzeria, but he did know that they had fun, and no intention of cleaning it up. He huffed.

Flipping up the ancient little security monitor in his office, Will flicked through the cameras. Nope, nothing in the Cove (which he _always _checked first), nada Backstage, no point checking the Kitchen (besides, he was pretty sure that Foxy was chasing after Freddy in there. He could hear the chuckles from the old bear down the hall.) He flicked past the bathrooms and the Show Stage and the Dining H-

Wait. _What happened to the Dining Hall!?_

Will bolted out the door and down the hall, his floppy cap being whisked off his head in the process. He reached the Dining Hall and stood in shock and horror at the sight before him.

Every chair and table in the place was distended, flipped over, or broken in half. Party hats littered the floor along with deep scratch marks. Will gazed at a particular chair that had been completely dismembered.

"_Squeak… whine. Click-click-click…"_

Will looked over to the right to see a terrified Bonnie pressed up against the entrance to the West Hall.

"_W-what h-happened, Bonnie?"_

"_Whiiine…"_

_Search m-me… I have n-no idea…_

_*CRASH!*_

Will glanced at Bonnie. Then he grabbed the bunny demon's hand as they bolted down the hall to the office. Will herded Bonnie into the room and slammed down both of the doors. He then frantically checked the cameras again. Will sighed shakily, moving to sit on his lucky swivel chair. He then promptly fell rump-first onto the checkered tile floor.

Bonnie stared for a moment, before grabbing his disgruntled little being around the armpits and gently lifting him to his feet. His kind had always been a little fragile, and quick to anger when they bumped their posterior regions on hard things. Yes, they were funny little creatures. Although each to their own, Bonnie supposed. Different species had dislikes for different things. The stray furry things that sauntered into the pizzeria occasionally didn't like having pressure applied to the long twisty appendages on their rear. Not to mention that Will's kind laughed and enjoyed the action of 'tickling', whereas his kind most certainly did _not. _Apart from Freddy, perhaps. Fredbear had always had an affinity for the offspring and elder models of Will's species, especially the ones that leaked or were broken. He was pulled from his reflection by the babble spouting from the little being's mouth. Bonnie suspected it was not very nice.

"_Oh, come on! I love the wheelie chair! It's my lucky charm! Come on Bonnie! We gotta find them!"_

Bonnie shuffled out behind his little friend as he made a round through the pizzeria, checking in cupboards, under tables, behind the curtains where Foxy was now napping (Foxy was very fond of his naps) and even inside the supply closet. Will shook his head. Where in the name of Fazbear could the robber be? That's when he heard it.

"_He he ha ha hee! More tea, Bon Bon Bunnykins? Yes please…"_

Bonnie snapped his head over to the boss man's office. Will grinned, despite himself, and Bonnie glared at him as they tiptoed over to the room.

"_Are they talking to you, Bon Bon Bunnykins? I never knew you liked tea…"_

Bonnie narrowed his eyes at the offending human, before opening the door to see that a table had been jammed inside, along with a tray of what appeared to be splats of cookie dough, a plastic teapot, Will's wheelie chair and…

A princess.

The very short princess, who looked an awful lot like a little blonde five-year-old, was adorned in pink. Pressed to her imperial chest was a bunny rabbit plushie (_very_ similar to Bonnie) and she was currently perched rather majestically on Will's chair.

"_Oh, do come in, my royal subjects! I am Princess Tabitha Christie Sunshine Anna-Rosanne Bluebell Isabella Imogen Belle, although you may graciously refer to me as Princess Tabby, her majesty. Would you like some royal cookie dough?"_

She smiled very sweetly and royally at her dumbfounded guests. Will stared for a moment shocked. Will bowed a little, despite himself.

"_You're very polite, sir. Would you like to be my royal guard and presider over the tea party?"_

Will nodded unconsciously, too shocked to make sense of it.

"_S-sure, Princess Tabby…"_


	9. Chapter 9 (Will Meets a Princess)

**A.N.: Hi everyone! Sorry this took a couple days, I was just a bastard that didn't write much, to be honest. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this'll be okay, though. Thanks so much again for reading and supporting me, it means so, so much. Um, so in this chapter, stuff hits the fan. By which I mean, I'll see you at the end briefly. I'm a real bastard. Thanks, NickinChicken.**

Will belonged, it seemed, to the royal guard of the majestic Princess Tabby. The Princess herself was currently engaged in serious pressing conversations with her Chief Advisor, Sir Bon Bon Bunnykins.

"_Hee hee… Sir Bunnykins, what are we going to do with Bonnie? He's being a little bit of a grumpy wumpy bunny rabbit…"_

_Sir Bunnykins stared at her, clearly deep in thought as his little pink eyes pointed in towards his nose._

Bonnie sat obediently on the edge of the table, occasionally clicking lowly as the princess and her attendants giggled at him from their huddle in the corner of the room. What on earth were they talking about? Bonnie, like all the animatronics, lived for children. They all had a little bit of a different relationship with their kids- Chica was the best one to play games with, Freddy was the big ol' cuddly bear, Bonnie was… well, Bonnie was the front line. Kids used to love to be all touchy-feely with his soft ears and his special jointed arms, which made the grumpy rabbit better for piggy-back rides. Foxy was just adored by everyone who visited the place. Bonnie supposed that the eccentric vulpine was just a little bit awesome, (although he hated to admit it).

So, whilst Bonnie loved kids because they were kids, he knew how many times 'playing' equated to 'ears being ripped off in a painful and highly energetic manner'. And this _particular _situation was not looking good for our long-suffering rabbit demon. Especially not when both of the little humans and one certain plushie were peeking over their shoulders at him and giggling wildly. Will pulled his hat down and sauntered up to the robot, grinning like an idiot. He stood in front of him and steepled his fingers as Princess Tabby pranced up behind Will and giggled behind his legs. Bonnie sighed.

"_Um, Bonnie. The Princess here has a special request for you…"_

"_Click-click-click…"_

"_She has asked for your services as the official *snort* Royal Chariot *snort*. Ahem. Would you kindly accept this gracious display of your Princess' favour? Pfft- mmph!"_

Bonnie had been expecting that, but Will's snorting was still insulting. He narrowed his eyes at the offending little man before turning to the giggling little girl still tightly grasping the bottom of Will's blue shirt in shyness. He rumbled gently, before opening his jaw a little ways.

"_O-of course, my Princess. Hop on my b-back."_

As Princess Tabby squealed her thanks to the giant rabbit and clambered up to sit on his shoulders, Will stared in shock. Wait… the rabbit _did_ talk? Like, without his lines? Why… why didn't Bonnie talk to him? What was going on here? He stared after them as Bonnie quietly stamped off around the Dining Hall, with Sir Bon Bon Bunnykins and Tabby clutching his ears and squealing in joy.

Whilst Will was certainly perplexed and more than a little upset, there was a bigger problem to deal with. He _had _to find Princess Tabby's parents. She mustn't have just come here by herself… where were they? He had checked the Pizzeria. There was no one about, at all. Time to move up a step, he thought.

He peeked quickly at the trio, who were currently fighting a dastardly dragon that just happened to look a lot like a stack of broken chairs. Will slipped into the office, dialing the number of the local police station.

_*Ring, ring, ring…*_

"_Hello, this is your friendly local police station. How can we help you?"_

"_Hi, I'm calling about a child found on my watch after hours at Freddy F-"_

"_Wait… what was the name of the premises?"_

"_F-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."_

"_Okay, jus' hold up .Whoever the hell is pranking us can just give up. It's stupid, really. All this crap about the 'trons tryna to kill ya is jus' a bad ol' dream… Ha ha, yeah. Why dontcha just go out and give Freddy a big ol' hug. I'm sure he won't bite your frontal lobe off or nothin'. Heh. Jus' get lost, okay?_

…

_Who was that, Arnie?_

_A Freddy's call. Seriously? Dude there has nothin' better to do, I swear. Tried tah tell me there was a kid in there or somethin'._

_That's different, I gotta say. Ya don't think…?_

_Nah. They barely get a half-assed party a week. No chance. Now, it's your turn for Jenga. If ya lose, ya pick up sticks. If ya don't pick up sticks, you'll be pickin' ya butt off the floor. Ya left me with the mess last time, ya jerk…"_

Will hung up, more than a little pissed off. Seriously? Maybe he could try the next town over…

"_SKREE! EEeeEEeee!"_

What in the name of Fazbear was _that?_

Oh no. Tabby?!

Will sprinted down the hall like a greased Foxy. He huffed and panted and burst in through the door to the Backstage Area. He met the stares of four confused robotic demons and one royal little princess, a table in front of them and cards floating gently around them like confetti.

"_Do you want to play too, Mister Guard? Captain Foxy just tried to shuffle the cards, but he's not very good at it. Would you like to have a go?"_

Will stared down at the regal little girl for a moment, before smiling and leaning down to pick up the cards scattered everywhere. Will shuffled them briefly (Foxy looking on in a little robotic jealousy, grinding his gears lowly) and set them down as the quintet resumed their game. Will perched himself on the other end of the table as they giggled and asked each other for fives and kings. Chica was the life of the party, surprisingly, keeping the bear and the fox in check and cheekily passing Tabby cards under the table.

After a couple games, the Princess started to get a little restless.

"_Excuse me, Mister Guard, but can you please take me to the bathroom? My mummy the Queen normally does it, but she went out with her cell phone a little while ago and she hasn't gotten back yet. Please?"_

"_Of c-course, Princess."_

Princess Tabby giggled and skipped off to the bathroom with Will in tow. He felt a little pang and reminded himself to try the next town over as soon as Tabby went back to the robots. Suddenly, he heard a whimper, and little footsteps pounding out to him. Tabby looked white as a sheet, and Will leant down to get a closer look, holding her shoulder gently.

"_What happened, Tabby? Was it too dark? It's alright, there's no one there…"_

"_B-But there was! There was a scary man in there… I want mummy…"_

"_It's okay. I'll check the bathroom, and we'll find your mummy."_

"_N-NO! The bad man's gonna get me! I want mummy!"_

Tabby was wailing now. She sniffled and sobbed as Will tried to soothe her and look frantically down the hall. Tabby stopped shaking for a moment, and Will stared down at her. Something was wrong.

Then Tabby opened her eyes. Where her eyes were meant to be… There were black sockets with white pinpricks.

Will screamed. So did Tabby.

"_MUMMY!"_

**A.N.: Cliffhanger (just a little one). But still. I'm a real meanie sometimes. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE! Please?**


	10. Chapter 10 (Will Meets a Princess)

**A.N.: Well, hi there everyone! I've finally decided to pop my head out of the woodwork. I had some serious creative block, and I've only just started to pick up some mojo. But hey! It's not as bad as it could be, and I'm here, and hopefully I can make you smile a little, even though you're probably pretty mad at me. I'm sorry. I- I just couldn't finish this for a while. Anyhow, please make yourself comfortable and try to enjoy. Thanks, as always, NickinChicken.**

It was glaringly clear that Princess Tabby wanted her mother. It was also clear to Will, as he and Bonnie ducked behind the Backstage door, that he wanted his mother as well. Or maybe even the Army. Or Princess Tabby's mother. He didn't really know _what _he wanted, largely because he was trapped in a Pizzeria with four terrified animatronic demons, and one little princess that probably wasn't a demon, but would have scared one anyway.

Tabby was currently chucking tables against the stage. Will took it back. She might be at least a little demonic. Especially since the tables were smashing rather violently as they hit the stage, and Tabby was about three feet tall. Her eyes were still black, and Will still wanted to scream. It made him weak at the knees to see those eyes on a little girl. Where had he seen them before? There was no time to wonder about it, though.

_"__Mummy! P-please, there's a bad man in the b-bathroom! Help me! AIEEE!"_

_*Stomp-stomp-stomp*_

A certain pirate fox and insane pizza-munching chicken stamped quickly past the small Princess as she was busy kicking an innocent chair into splinters. Chica's jaw was ajar, not in a grin but in concern. She squeaked and clicked at Will in a curiously high-pitched tone. Foxy, on the other hand, was busy staring at Tabby with Bonnie. Tabby was still screaming and kicking chairs across the room. Where was Freddy? Will heard stomping about down the East Hall. What was Freddy _doing?_

Freddy was hunting. Well, strictly speaking, in his formal language it was referred to as 'scanning for predatory activity'. It largely involved stomping about and scanning for large purple creatures. Not that purple creatures were bad in themselves, but the ones that were in the wrong places were bad. And Freddy had heard that there were 'bad men' in the bathroom. More specifically, the bathroom in which the 'men' were not meant to be in. So, there was a bad purple creature in the bathroom. Freddy was hunting the bad man.

He stomped down the East Hall, clicking quietly to himself as the screams from the little child faded, but remained staunchly in his processors. Ol' Freddy was not a hateful bear, that wasn't what he was designed for. But he had no tolerance for purple creatures that made the small humans sad or angry. Speaking of purple creatures, Freddy picked up something in the outer limits of his optic sensors. The bear's audio receptors began to ring with the familiar buzz-hum of electromagnetic interference as the purple blur moved into full view of his optics. The humming changed a little.

It morphed into a god-awful scream, until Freddy's processors gave out and his system began a restart. His hard drives were forcefully rearranged, and all his pre-recorded audio began to play back without Freddy's permission. In the process, his recent system memory was overridden to be replaced by the stark and overpowering recall of his primary objective:

_Destroy all predators._

_D- destroy…_

From Will's spot in the Backstage area, it was complete and utter chaos. The Dining Area was a mess of splintered wood, and Tabby was busy kicking holes in the walls and wailing. Chica ground her jaw in frustration- she wanted badly to go out there and make the small human smile, just like her, but Foxy wouldn't let her.

The captain stared out across the boiling sea, eyeing off the hurricane tearing up the dining room. Foxy had been here before, quite a few years ago, he thought. And if he remembered correctly, the ship had sunk rather forcefully, with the storm and the rain blacking out his vision amidst the screams. That would _never _happen again. What he needed was to get to the eye of the storm, the little matey in the middle of the ocean. Now how was the old pirate going to do that without gettin' swept away? He looked over to his chicken matey.

Chica noticed something in the corner of her optics- something… something _adorable. _It was Sir Bunnykins… Chica looked at Bonnie, who was whirring and clicking softly in dismay, then at the pirate grinding his jaws. Hmm. Chica smiled. The idea forming in her processors might just work.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. He just _couldn't _fathom that they would _do _this to him. The poor rabbit was currently sporting half a chair as a makeshift shield, and a spare diadem (_diadem, _he had clicked at the squealing chicken, _not _a tiara) taken from Princess Tabby's little pink purse. This was it. Wood splintered against wood as he stepped into the hail of decorations and chairs. _Apparently, _Tabby liked him, and _apparently, _this made it okay for the others to shove Bonnie out into the dining room with the wailing human. Foxy was poised at the door, ready to dash out and catch him if Tabby went _completely _crazy, but Bonnie was still a little grumpy as he inched past him into the dining hall.

Bonnie whirred softly in a robotic whimper, before sparking up his voice box. _"Your M-Majesty? T-Tabby? Do you want a r-ride?"_

Tabby's hands stopped in their motion, poised in fists against the wall. Viscous black tears stained her cheeks and the little girl turned her head.

_"__B-Bonnie? The man… where's- WHERE'S MUMMY? I- I miss her…" _She collapsed into sobs again as Bonnie stomped over to her gently and picked her up in his fuzzy arms. Will sprinted over, but before he could do anything, Freddy stomped in purposefully. Will turned to ask Freddy where he had been all this time, when he heard something over Freddy's loud stomping towards him.

_"__Ehuhuhuhu…"_

_Oh no. Was- Freddy was after him!_

Freddy's arm curled around him, and pulled him back with frightening, jerky strength. Bonnie stared as he held Tabby, and Foxy attempted in vain to tug on Freddy's arm as Freddy dragged a shrieking Will backstage.

_"__Freddy, NO! Help! FREDDY! PLEASE! NO!"_

_"__Ehuhuhuhu…"_

_"__Tabitha Jameson? Tabby, my darling princess! What happened?"_

Tabby's head snapped up from Bonnie's chest, and Freddy's death grip loosened and released. A tall lady stood in the hallway, panic evident on her lined, freckled face.

_"__MUMMY! Mummy, I thought- IthoughtIthoughtyouleft…"_

Ms. Jameson held her tiny girl close as Tabby clung to her like a drowning person. She turned to the creepy rabbit, giving a small, bewildered nod of thanks as she picked up her handbag from where she had been speaking to her boss at the counter. Funny, she had never seen the small, floppy person hanging around the robots before… But then again, she really never did take much notice.

_"__Alright, my sugar princess, say goodbye. It's time to go."_

Tabby's eyes, still stained but now blue, turned to the rabbit, before she ran over and put Bonnie's arm in a death grip.

_"__Bye bye, Bonnie! Thank you for a fun day!" _She cuddled him, before scaring the fox, the chicken, the bear and the floppy boy in a similar fashion. Will stared in bewilderment as Tabby hugged his legs 'goodbye'.

She ran over to the door to stand next to her mother before disappearing through the exit. Bonnie clicked, and Chica squeaked quietly as Tabby's little voice faded. Freddy stared down at the little human clinging to Captain Foxy for dear life and then he stared at the door. The buzz-hum and the blackness faded, and Freddy clicked as he tried to remember exactly what the look on the little man's face reminded him of.


End file.
